


"Lonely Only For You"

by Moon_Jigsaw



Category: Schooled (TV 2019), The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: Canon, Charlie "C.B." Brown - Freeform, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Lainey Lewis - Freeform, Lainey/CB - Freeform, Love, Mutual Pining, No Barry Goldberg, Pining, William Penn, goldbergs, kiss, schooled - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Jigsaw/pseuds/Moon_Jigsaw
Summary: CB loves Lainey, and has done for over a year, the only trouble is that she has a boyfriend by the name of Barry Goldberg.But, what will happen when she finally realises CB has been her true love all along, will he still feel the same way?
Relationships: Charlie "C.B." Brown & Lainey Lewis





	"Lonely Only For You"

It was plain and simple, Charlie Brown loved Lainey Lewis. 

He was lonely. Not in the normal sense, just for her, only for her ;"lonely for Lainey Lewis", he thought by giving it a little alliteration, it might make the statement seem less daunting to him.

It had taken him far too long to realise that indeed, she was the only woman for him. He had been hypnotised by her beauty ever since she had arrived at William Penn last year, the way she had elegantly floated down the stairs, after her “She’s all That” style makeover, was just the beginning of his everlasting infatuation with the golden haired goddess that taught just across the hall, a few indiscriminate paces away. He had tried to convince himself multiple times over the year, that it was simply unrealistic to obtain such a woman as Lainey Lewis, but all attempts had proved fruitless, in fact his adoration simply manifested more. His ever-growing unreciprocated love made worse by the fact she had a long-time boyfriend by the name of Barry Goldberg.

As he sat at his desk which was filled with half marked student papers, he fiddled with the navy biro in his hands, unable to concentrate on the task at hand. His mind was swimming with thoughts of Lainey Lewis, no matter how desperately hard he tried he found it near impossible to remove the thought of her, so in anger he set the pen down onto the desk and dramatically ran his fingers through his curly brown tendrils and groaned loudly. He couldn’t believe that was still just so unashamedly love-struck by the woman who had seemingly never really looked his way. As he struggled to repel the mental imagery that was consuming his mind, all he could think of way all the times he had subtly tried to imply he liked her, the way he hadn’t really protested when people had romantically linked the pair and the times he had be not so subtle about his infatuation with her.

He thought back to when they had proposed the idea of a radio station run by the students. A mysterious broadcaster had taken over the airways and had been spreading callous rumours around the school, including the one, regarding the relationship between the young teachers. It had turned out that Johnny Atkins, had been a ringleader of sorts, who went under the title of “Mad Mouth” and had been dispersing the idea that CB and Lainey had been romantically involved with one another. He remembered the conversation well.

They had uncovered Johnny hiding out in one of the few janitors’ closets dotted around the school, and rigorously questioned him about his ridiculous spouts of information that had aired over the past few days.

“By telling everyone we had a thing going on?” CB had questioned the man, who was sitting in a rusty grey office chair, a pair of headphones around his neck.

“But you do have a thing going on”, Johnny had retorted to the rather angry yet inquisitive pair that stood before him, his ebony heavily permed hair, pulled back into the ever familiar low ponytail that he favoured, and a Rush t-shirt marginally protruding through his light grey overalls.

“No, we don’t have a thing going on”, Lainey had responded slightly abruptly, her eyebrows raising slightly at his rather daft statement, making CB’s heart sink partially in his chest, and the smile on his pink lips marginally disappearing. He knew that in reality it was the truth, yet after months of forlorn pining he had almost convinced himself that something more had actually occurred between them.

“Then why are you two bantering all the time and busting each other’s balls?”, he had quickly replied to the stern looking pair who were standing on the teal laminate floored corridor. Lainey briefly glanced over at CB, their eyes meeting for a fleeting moment, a smile appearing on each of their lips as their eyes met.  
In that moment, CB gulped, his face turned a slight shade whiter, feeling guilty for being absorbed by her enchanting hypnotising beauty. The way her curled golden locks framed her angelic features, her piercing forest green eyes and her little ski sloped nose that was dusted with golden freckles. God, she was perfect.

“Cus that’s what friends do, I mean look at him, with his dumb hair, and his dumb ties and I mean, who wears pants like that? Sometimes there are so many pleats, I don’t understand how there can be so many”, Lainey had replied, her nervous smile sat on her lips, as quickly glanced at CB, in truth he was kind of cute, with his silly chestnut curls and his dorky antics and his ridiculous ties.

CB could have sworn in that swift juncture, that something inside Lainey’s mind had shifted, but he quickly brushed it off, for she had Barry, and they had been together for years, long before she had met him.

His mind then fell back to other moments, they had shared over the year. Fleeting glances shared around the school, suggestive sentences and awkward glances, hopingly filled with passion.

“But I also thought your class was just you doing lame puns in quirky costumes as you gave out lollipops”, she had said in response to him, when he was trying to convince her to attend his night classes to become a substitute teacher.

“That’s so freaky that you say that, because that’s exactly what I do”, he had replied, wildly gesturing with his hands and a smile appearing on his face as he did so. He had been really impressed that Lainey knew him so well, was he really that transparent? Or was there another intention that lingered in the back of her mind?

“Let’s go drink Dummy”, she had nonchalantly invited him out to a bar after school one night, after he had awkwardly asked if she wanted to grab a coffee, rather foolishly at ten at night. He meekly smiled at her energetic reaction to his dumb comment, her golden hair shimmering delicately in the moonlight, he couldn’t believe that she wanted to hang out with him outside of school, let alone, just the two of them. His mind, fizzled with images of them enjoying a romantic night at one of the local downtown bars, filled with laughter and accidental hand touching.

However, yet again she had been whisked away from him, in the dumbass form of Mr Barry Goldberg, he had appeared in a dramatic format ,the way that CB only thought happened in big Hollywood blockbuster rom-coms. His face was plastered with a ginormous smug grin, as his and Lainey’s eyes met across the street. CB, felt a small sickly feeling sat in the bottom of his stomach, typical Goldberg, he couldn’t see how a woman like her, had been tricked into dating such a doofus like Barry.

Yet, this conversation had turned on a switch in his mind that had somewhat given him a new found sense of confidence in his flirtatious endeavours towards her, he now knew that he shouldn’t be so afraid, Barry was such a big player in the game of love, so he had to step up his actions. He needed to show her, he truly cared about her, in obvious displays of affection for the woman. His first statement came a few days after Barry had shown up unexpectedly at William Penn.  
Lainey had told him in confidence that Barry had asked her to move to Detroit, so they could be closer and no longer have to maintain their flickering long distance relationship. In truth, Lainey could tell that the last few months of their relationship hadn’t been going well, and she was super surprised that Barry had decided to show up unannounced, especially since they had briefly discussed having an in depth conversation about their relationship status, either over the phone or in person, but they had agreed it would have been planned out and not something completely spontaneous, as the both of them were increasingly busy.  
Barry’s spontaneity had activated a certain brashness in CB’s mannerisms, he hadn’t been as coherent as he usually was towards the students and the teachers, his tie wasn’t as tight as it normally was and his hair was slightly more ruff and untamed. 

“Well I guess I’d say, don’t rush into a decision because you never know when someone else is gonna come along and capture your heart”, was the only thing that came to his mind, when Lainey had asked him privately for his advice, after all, normally he was cool, calm and collected CB who was happy to give out advice to anyone who needed it. He awkwardly jogged back into his classroom, after the statement left his lips, his wild chestnut curls bouncing lightly accompanied by his dumb tie swinging; he couldn’t quite believe he’d uttered those words to Lainey, God, what on earth was his thinking?

As usual, he had assumed his fruitless attempts to get Lainey Lewis to notice him in a romantic sense had proved useless yet again. However, he was quite wrong, Lainey had rather confusingly laughed at the statement that had escaped CB’s awkward lips, as she now stood alone in the dimly lit hallway. But his words had triggered something in the back of her mind, that she had expected to just go away over time, a school girl style crush on Charlie Brown. His over enthusiastic approach to most situations, his dumb pants, hair and most importantly his dumb ties, were just so appealing to her. He was so unashamedly himself, and she could only admire that, for she had a history of not being herself. Come to think of it, over the past year CB had really helped her become a better teacher and person, through serious and stupid discussions and activities to prove his always well meaning points, she couldn’t knock him for trying, he always went out of his way to aid her in anyway he could.

In fact, she realised in that moment, that she had acted so ridiculously dumb this past year, when she had mentioned Barry seemingly as a defence mechanism to hide her true reactions to CB’s antics, she remembered all the times, he face had become slightly crestfallen at the mention or appearance of her boyfriend.

God, she was so stupid, she was so hopelessly in love with Charlie Brown.

She spent the next year, second guessing all her actions around the man, trying to assess whether or not he reciprocated the feelings she had towards him. Yet, finally when she came to a point, where she felt it was important to express how she really felt, he had gotten himself a girlfriend and she had suddenly become single.

That had now been weeks ago, and CB had unfortunately split from his new girlfriend. Lainey knew that she had to make a move now, she silently tiptoed across the luckily deserted corridor and delicately opened the door to his classroom, to find the very man she loved sat at his desk, with his head in his hands.

“Hi CB” she said, as she gently closed the wooden door behind her. He slowly removed his head from his hands, but once he realised it was Lainey stood in front of him, he desperately dragged his fingers through his hair, in an effort to make himself look more presentable for her.

“Oh, hey Lainey”, he softly responded.

“Why did you need to see me?”, he questioned her, as she stood slightly menacingly in front of his untidy desk.

“I’ve been meaning to do this for a while, and I’ve only recently found the courage to do so”, she spoke, her words floating through the air.

“Look Lainey, I’m really not in the mood for giving advice right now”, he said, his voice cracking slightly as he did so, a small tear appearing in his eyes.

“Hey, CB” , her soft voice purred, her hand gingerly pulling him closer towards her, their fingers tightly intertwined. Her eyes bloomed a slightly darker shade of green as they inched closer to one another. He placed his soft hands onto her flushed cheeks, delicately brushed a stray golden lock of hair away from her face and tucked it neatly behind her ear. For a few seconds they just stared into each other’s hypnotising pools, absorbed by one another’s mere presence. His thumb gently massaging small circles into her chin, his chestnut curls swaying slightly; perfectly framing his pink cheeks and face as he did so. His sculpted jawline highlighted in the dimming sunlight pouring through the windows. She gently placed her immaculately manicured hand upon his cheek, tenderly rubbing her fingers through the partial stubble that fell upon his chin.

“What are you doing?”, he asked her, still completely entranced by her beauty, his teeth placed on his lip in anticipation.

“Something I should have done a long time ago, Charlie Brown”, she whispered, gently wiping the tear from his pink flushed cheeks.

Within a few seconds, she pulled him close, and delicately placed her lips onto his. After he got over the initial surprise of her kissing him, he lovingly reciprocated, placing his hands on her exposed neck, creating tingles of electricity between the pair. After a few minutes they pulled away.

“I love you Charlie Brown", her eyes pooling gently with tears.

“I love you too Lainey Lewis”, his eyes equally watering as he dragged her into a tight embrace, never wanting to ever let her go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here is another prompt work, using the phrase, "Lonely for you Only".
> 
> I'm also really proud that I managed to hit 2k in words.
> 
> I immediately thought about lonely pining CB for Lainey, and all the fleeting moments they had shared together before they inevitably kissed at the Prom. There were just far too many moments that could have been so much more, so I wanted to put one down in word form!
> 
> Hope you enjoy my writings.  
> Author Nat :)


End file.
